Malfoyovské střípky I – Dědečkovýma očima
by Martianus
Summary: Nevím, nakolik je pravdivá teze o podílu práce na polidštění opice. Vůbec však nepochybuji, že Scorpius Malfoy má neoddiskutovatelný podíl na polidštění svého dědečka.
1. Vítej do rodiny!

_Narození dítěte bývá obecně považováno za významnou událost. Lucius Malfoy o tom ví své._

 _._

 **Vítej do rodiny!**

.

Vlastně ani nevěděl, jak se to celé seběhlo.

Najednou držel ten mrňavý vrnící raneček v náručí.

Velikánské modrošedé oči, drobná pusinka a vlásky jako chmýří pampelišek. Jeho vnuk.

Ostatní je napjatě pozorovali.

Očekávali, že něco řekne.

Jenže co? Jak mluvit k dítěti, které vnímá sotva víc, než jen konejšivý tón hlasu? Co říkal jeho otec, když se narodil Draco?

Nevzpomínal si.

„Vítej," zašeptal nakonec. „Vítej do rodiny, Scorpiusi Hyperione Malfoyi."

Cosi překvapivě horkého přitom steklo po jeho tváři. Rychle sklonil hlavu k dítěti.

Konečně, pořád to půjde svést na to, že ho ten malý dareba zrovna píchl prstem do oka…

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	2. První slova

__Astorie v příručce pro vzorné kouzelnické matky vyčetla, že někdy mezi devátým a dvanáctým měsícem by měl její potomek pronést svá první slova.__

.

 **První slova**

.

„Scorpiusi, řekni máma," špulí Astorie snaživě rty.

„Řekni táta."

„Babí," zkouší štěstí Narcissa.

„Babí, dědě," opakují Greengrassovi.

Chlapeček dál zaujatě žmoulá ucho plyšového medvídka.

Astoriin hlas se zachvívá potlačovanými slzami. „Ještě pořád nezačal mluvit."

„Protože má, na rozdíl od vás, rozum," poznamená dědeček Lucius zdánlivě nezúčastněně.

Chlapeček zvedne hlavu.

Upustí medvídka.

Natáhne baculaté ručky.

„Dědě," pronese zřetelně. „Dědě Ucí," upřesní, zatímco Greengrassovým zamrzá úsměv na rtech.

„Samozřejmě, zlatíčko. Dědeček nezapomněl," zamává mu před očima sušenkou ve tvaru Králice Alice. (Není nad správnou motivaci.)

„Dědě Ucí. Kají Ají. HAM!" rozvíjí Scorpius zálibně své jazykové dovednosti.

A spokojeně Králici Alici ukousne hlavu.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	3. Pohádka na dobrou noc

__I kouzelnické děti, Scorpiuse Malfoye nevyjímaje, mají rády pohádky před spaním.__

.

 **Pohádka na dobrou noc**

.

„Dědečku, přečteš mi pohádku?"

Lucius Malfoy s povzdechem zalistuje dětskou knížkou. (Za co, Merline, za co?)

„Maminka si vždycky lehne vedle mě, když mi čte," upozorní ho vnuk nesmlouvavě, zatímco se odsunuje na kraj postele.

„Já nejsem tvá maminka."

„To nevadí, dědo," prohlásí Scorpius velkoryse a spokojeně se mu zavrtá do ramene. „Tak můžeš začít."

„… _a proto se kouzelnice Allison vydala do světa najít zázračnou bylinu, která by dokázala vyléčit její…"_

 _._

„Je tam nějaké podezřelé ticho," usoudí Astorie znepokojeně.

Narcissa opatrně pootevře dveře. „Třeba usnul."

„Scorpius? Vyloučeno –"

.

„Pssst!" položí si její syn nabádavě drobný prstík na rty. „Dědeček už spinká."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	4. Jsi rád, dědečku?

__Scorpius je zase o něco starší a zkouší své první diplomatické manévry.__

 _ _.__

 **Jsi rád, dědečku?**

 **.**

Malý plavovlasý chlapeček na to šel diplomaticky.

„Dědečku, jsi rád, že mě máš?" upřel na staršího muže ten nejnevinnější pohled na světě.

Lucius Malfoy vzhlédl od psacího stolu. „Co jsi provedl?" zeptal se přísně. „Přiznej se."

„Nic."

„Nelži, Scorpiusi, víš, že poznám, když mi neříkáš pravdu."

„Nelžu. Nic jsem neprovedl, jenom…"

„Ano?"

„Ale já za to nemůžu…"

„Samozřejmě –"

„Vážně, dědo…"

Lucius odložil rozečtené noviny. „Začínáš mě opravdu děsit, dítě."

„Maminka taky říkala, že asi nebudeš moc rád."

Zhluboka se nadechl. „Jsem připraven na nejhorší."

Chlapeček se potěšeně usmál.

„Ostatní nemůžou, takže na tu dětskou besídku mě budeš muset doprovodit ty."

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	5. Domácí mazlíček

__V určitém věku většina dětí zatouží po nějakém zvířátku. Jak se k této výzvě postaví Scorpiho rodiče a prarodiče?__

 _ _.__

 **Domácí mazlíček**

 **.**

„Scorpius chce k narozeninám nějaké zvíře," oznámil Draco rodinné radě.

„Co štěně?" navrhla Astorie.

Narcissa opatrně překročila jednoho ze dvou vlkodavů líně rozvalených před krbem. „Máš pocit, že tento dům trpí nedostatkem psů?"

„Co fretku?" nadhodil Draco nevinně.

(Popravdě, už ji včera s Luciusem koupili, teď pouze zbývalo to nějak diplomaticky prosadit před zbytkem rodiny…)

„Zakousne nám pávy…" namítla Narcissa.

„Tak krysu?"

„Fujtajbl."

„Myšky? Strašilky? Mloky? Čolky? Žabáka?"

„Dědečku, řekněte mu něco!"

„Myslím, že Scorpius touží po tarantuli."

„Dotáhněte tu ohavnost a spíte všichni v zahradním altánu!"

.

„Fretka by ušla," usoudí nakonec Astorie.

„Pávi beztak příšerně řvou," přikyvuje Narcissa souhlasně.

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	6. Bubák

__Noc. Ticho. Tma. A Lucius Malfoy jako ne zcela dobrovolný přemožitel bubáků.__

 _ _.__

 **Bubák**

 **.**

Noc.

Ticho.

Tma.

„Cisso, miláčku –"

„Ano?"

„Můžu se trochu přitulit –"

„Luciusi… Počkej – někdo klepe…"

„Babí! Dědo!"

„Já ho roztrhnu jak hada!"

„Zlatíčko, copak je? Proč nespíš, je spousta hodin…"

„Nemůžu usnout. Bojím se. Něco pořád šramotí pod mou postelí – asi bubák."

„A proč si nejdeš vzbudit své rodiče?"

„Nejde to, zamkli se. Asi se zase pusinkují."

„Luciusi, kam jdeš?"

„Zlikvidovat toho bubáka!"

.

„ _Riddikulus!"_

Nic.

„ _Riddikulus!"_

Podezřelý šramot, doprovázený zábleskem dvou malých jiskrných oček.

„ _Lumos!"_

Lucius Malfoy se svezl na kolena a volnou rukou vztekle zašátral pod postelí.

K sakru! Kdo měl ten stupidní nápad věnovat Scorpimu k narozeninám zrovna fretku!

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	7. Postrach bledých tváří

__Scorpius oslavil další narozeniny a Malfoyovi jsou opět nuceni nést nezamýšlené důsledky svého jednání.__

 _ _.__

 **Postrach bledých tváří**

 **.**

„Dědo! Hůlkou ne!" zavyl Scorpius zoufale. „Jasně se řeklo, že oheň rozděláme třením dvou dřev!"

„Jsem snad nějaký mudla?" opáčil Lucius Malfoy zvysoka.

„Jsi indiánský náčelník Bílý vlas."

„Ach tak –"

 _Incendio, incendio, incendio! Přece ta bezhůlková magie nemůže být takový problém…_

„Medicinman bude odhánět hladové kojoty," pohlédl Scorpius významně na svého otce.

„Moddey, Madadh! Fuj! – Místo!"

„Zelená hvězda s Černou květinou rozporcují bizona…"

Zatímco napichovaly kousky slaniny, cibule a rajčat na opékací jehly, vyměnily si Astorie s Narcissou výmluvný pohled.

„Já opravdu nevím, jestli jsme mu místo té dobrodružné dětské literatury neměli raději koupit ještě jednu fretku, jak si přál…"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	8. Dostanu, co chci

_Malfoyovi sídlí ve Wiltshiru – to je všeobecně známo. Mnohem méně lidí si však uvědomuje, že nejznámější megalitická památka Británie se nachází… Ach ano, tušíte správně._

 _._

 **Dostanu, co chci**

 **.**

„Dědečku, opravdu Malfoyové pokaždé dostanou to, co chtějí?"

„Zajisté."

„To je dobře. Rozhodl jsem se totiž, že chci vyhrát bradavický famfrpálový pohár."

„Vždyť je ti teprve osm, do Bradavic půjdeš až za tři roky."

„To je jedno. Ale dědo – abych vyhrál, musím být nejlepší. Abych byl nejlepší, musím trénovat. A k tomu potřebuju hřiště. Vzadu na zahradě je takový příhodný plácek, ale muselo by se odtamtud odstranit pár kamenů… Táta říkal, že mi s tím pomůže."

„Které kameny konkrétně máte na mysli?"

„Ty velikánské v kruhu, co tam tak pitomě zaclání…"

„Na to zapomeňte! Stonehenge se kvůli famfrpálu bourat nebude!"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	9. Spoluautorství

__V tomto „Střípku" nám Malfoyovi umožní ještě o něco více__ _ _nahlédnout do svého soukromí.__

 _ _.__

 **Spoluautorství**

 **.**

Scorpius odložil pero a odhodlaně svému dědečkovi pohlédl do očí.

„No tak, dědo, soustřeď se! Přemýšlej! Musíme najít nějaké skvělé téma!"

„A prozradíš mi, čeho přibližně by se mělo týkat?"

„To právě nevím, ale potřebujeme napsat naše další drabble."

Lucius Malfoy mírně povytáhl obočí. „Jsem si zcela jistý, že nic takového nepotřebujeme –"

„Ale ano, dědo! Děláme to celou dobu! Píšeme spolu drabble. Krátké povídky o stu slovech s překvapivým nebo vtipným zakončením. Vyprávíme o nás dvou, taky o mámě, tátovi a babičce…"

„S vtipným zakončením?" Lucius Malfoy se zatvářil nanejvýš odtažitě. „Vyloučeno. K něčemu takovému bych se v životě nepropůjčil –"

...

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


	10. Bonusové drabble

_Velká síň. Moudrý klobouk. Zařazovací hostina… Je třeba k tomu ještě něco dodávat?_

 _._

 **Bonusové drabble**

 **.**

 _Drazí rodičové, babičko, dědo,_

 _._

 _Moudrý klobouk mne zařadil do Nebelvíru._

 _(Žertuji, nabídl mi Mrzimor, ale podařilo se mi to usmlouvat na Havraspár.)_

 _Mimochodem, stále platí, že mi koupíte závodní koště, pokud se dostanu do Zmijozelu? V tom případě žádám Nimbus 2017 v tmavém provedení s motivem opeřených hadů…_

 _Pochopitelně, **JSEM ve Zmijozelu**._

 _._

 _P.S. Cestou do sovince se na mne přilepila paní Norrisová III., když jsem jí ale nabídl, že ji seznámím s dědečkovými psy, zmizela a už se neobjevila…_

 _P.P.S. Nemusíte si dělat starosti, myslím, že ve škole se mi bude doopravdy líbit._

 _._

 _Všechny Vás zdraví a líbá_

 _Váš Scorpi_

 _..._

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
